Coat
by sherleenten
Summary: Ino tidak pernah suka musim dingin. apalagi kalau bukan karena ia harus memakai mantel untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang lumayan menusuk tulang. sampai seseorang yaitu sai datang dan memberi kehangatan lain untuknya. (WARNING : bad summary, don't like don't read, mind to RnR? 'v' )


Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing : SaiIno

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : K+

Warning : Remake FF, Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

 **coat**

 _"Yamanaka Ino, ayo pakai mantelmu! Diluar sangat dingin." Teriak seorang wanita—yang tak lain adalah kaasannya Ino- pada gadis kecil itu_

 _"Tidak mau!.." Elaknya lalu pergi bermain tanpa berpamitan._

 _Sementara, kaasannya sudah sangat kesal karena ulah putri bungsunya yang sangat sulit diatur. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan membawa mantel merah marun milik Ino. Ia tak habis pikir, padahal ini akhir musim gugur dan tentu saja cukup untuk membuat tulang-tulangmu menggigil dengan hebat. Tapi anak bandel itu selalu mengelak saat disuruh memakai mantel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang gadis kecil merayap keluar dari semak belukar di sebuah taman dekat kompleks perumahannya._

 _Ada senyuman jahil terukir di bibirnya. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino._

 _Harusnya kaasan berhenti menyuruhku menggunakan mantel itu, pikirnya_

 _Setelah puas berkeliling taman dengan sepeda roda tiganya, Ino kecil menenteng sepedanya menuju sebuah bangku taman yang biasa ia duduki._

 _Anehnya, kursi taman yang biasa kosong pada pagi hari itu terisi oleh seorang anak kecil lainnya. Sepertinya anak itu sebaya dengannya._

 _Ino kecil yang kesal memutuskan untuk menggertak anak laki-laki bermantel biru tua itu karena ia sudah mengganggu wilayah kekuasaannya._

 _"Hei, ini tempatku, menyingkirlah." Anak laki-laki bermantel biru tua itu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca, lalu menatap Ino dengan bingung._

 _"Aku yang biasa duduk disini. Jadi menyingkirlah."_

 _"Daripada begitu bagaimana kalau kita berbagi tempat duduk saja," Anak laki-laki itu menggeser badannya dan mempersilahkan Ino duduk_

 _Ino yang tak punya pilihan mau tak mau ikut duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Kenalkan, aku Shimura Sai. Namamu siapa?" Ucap anak itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino  
_

 _"Shimura Sai?"_

 _"Panggil saja aku Sai." jawab anak Laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum_

 _"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal Sai," Jawab Ino sambil membalas uluran tangan anak laki-laki itu_

 _"Kau pasti baru pindah ya? Biar kutebak! Kau pasti dari Hokkaido... eh, mungkin Osaka? Hmm..." Tanya Ino kecil bertubi-tubi lalu diikuti pout tanda ia sedang berpikir keras_

 _"Ah itu, aku baru pindah dari Yohokama kemarin. Kaasanku berasal dari China. Tapi otousan adalah orang Jepang. begitu."_

 _Gadis kecil itu hanya merespon dengan Oh panjang._

 _"Apa kau kedinginan?"_

 _"Tidak terlalu, hehehe."_

 _"Tapi bibirmu berwarna biru. Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi mantel. Mantel yang kupakai cukup besar untuk kita berdua." Sarannya lalu menyuruh Ino untuk masuk ke mantel yang dikenakan Sai._

 _Ino kecil hanya menurut dan memasukkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam mantel Sai. Ajaibnya, mantel itu cukup untuk menampung tubuh kedua bocah itu._

 _Kehangatan mantel seketika mengalir ke dalam tubuh mungilnya. Selain itu, kehangatan tubuh Sai yang sedari tadi terus memakai mantel-pun terasa nyaman oleh Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya, jadi ia mendapat kehangatan ganda._

 _Ino semakin mengeratkan mantel itu, sambil memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehangatan mantel milik Sai yang membungkus tubuhnya._

 _Sai hanya terkekeh melihat teman barunya yang merasa nyaman mendekam dalam mantelnya._

 _"Hangat kan?"_

 _"Eo, Arigato."_

 _"Itulah gunanya teman."_

 _"Baiklah mulai sekarang kita teman, janji?"_

 _"Janji."_

 _Kedua bocah itu mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka sambil tersenyum satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengingat semua kenangannya bersama seorang pria bersurai hitam yang sangat ia rindukan. Sekarang gadis kecil itu sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi gadis dewasa. Saat ini, Ino sudah berusia 23 tahun. 15 tahun lebih tua dari usianya dulu saat ia mengenal Sai.

Sai, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Mereka sudah terpisah selama 10 tahun, karena orang tuanya harus kembali ke China untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya disana.

Setiap Ino merindukan sosoknya, maka ia akan pergi ke taman tempat biasa ia dan Sai bermain sewaktu mereka kecil, dan duduk di bangku taman ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti saat ini. Terkadang, jika tugas kuliahnya sedang menumpuk, ia akan membuat beberapa sketsa desain pakaian disini sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset_.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah akan menyangka jika perasaannya pada laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu yang semula cuma sebatas sahabat berubah menjadi perasaan seorang wanita terhadap pria yang ia cintai.

Semuanya bermula saat kabar kepindahan Sai mulai terdengar. Jujur saja. saat itu ia tak bisa menerima kepindahannya, siapa yang akan bermain bersamanya? Siapa yang akan bersedia menghiburnya disaat sedih? Siapa yang akan selalu menunggunya datang ke taman ini? Siapa yang selalu tersenyum padanya saat ia datang? Siapa yang rela meminjamkan _coat_ nya untuk gadis bodoh yang tidak mau memakai coat saat keluar rumah sepertinya? Dan siapa lagi orang yang akan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri didepan laki-laki itu?

Tidak ada, hanya Sai yang bisa membuatnya menikmati setiap detik hidupnya tanpa terbebani berbagai masalah.

Ino baru menyadari semua perasaanya kurang lebih, 5 tahun lalu. Cukup terlambat. Dan ia sangat menyesal karena tak bisa menahan Sai lebih lama lagi di Tokyo.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ekspresi wajah muram itu saat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya beberapa tahun silam.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah berjalan di sebuah taman. Sesekali ia membenarkan tali ranselnya yang terkadang melorot dari bahunya. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap sekeliling dengan lelah. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliahnya semakin menggila saja, ia dituntut untuk membuat 10 desain dalam waktu 3 hari. Biasanya jika ia sedang krisis inspirasi, ia akan pergi kesini dan duduk dibawah bangku taman itu, tempat ia mengenal Sai.

.

.

.

Huah, selesai juga tugas desain ini. Besok aku akan mengacungkan semua kertas ini di depan hidung Rin _sensei_! Pekik _inner_ gadis itu dengan gemas.

Setelah ia memasukkan peralatan menggambarnya, Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di taman itu sebelum pulang. Toh tempat ini agak tersembunyi dan aman.

Baru sepuluh detik memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya. Sontak iapun berteriak kaget.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau mau mati ya?"

"Yamanaka Ino, aku merindukanmu." bisik orang yang menutup matanya dengan lembut

Baginya suara ini cukup familiar. Biarpun sudah agak berat, tapi suara ini masih terdengar sama, ini adalah suara laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam, otaknya terus berpikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang menutup matanya mulai mengendur dan merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Ino- _chan_ ini aku. Sai." jawab pemilik suara itu sembari menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Ino

Ino yang tersadar langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu, ia benar-benar Sai. Dia tampan.

Tanpa sadar pipinya mulai menghangat dan bersemu merah.

"Sai- _kun_? Kau disini?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya

"Tentu saja," "Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja."

"Kau ingat janjiku 5 tahun silam?" tanya Sai sambil menatap iris aquaarine di depannya dengan serius

"Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dulu?"

"Hn, dulu, kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, dan aku akan memberikan jawabannya setelah aku ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Maaf Ino, aku tak bisa menjadikanmu pacarku..."

Sudah kuduga, pasti akan jadi seperti ini... bisik _inner_ gadis bersurai pirang itu.

" _Arigato_ Sai- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Sekarang aku sudah lega. Mungkin nanti aku akan menerima ajakan kencan seniorku." "Terimakasih sudah mau jauh-jauh datang kesini untukku, kalau tak keberatan, aku harus pergi ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan." jawab Ino pelan lalu bergegas pergi

"Ino- _chan_... Aku belum selesai.." teriak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, tapi gadis yang ia teriaki sudah terlanjur menghilang

Jadilah ia hanya duduk di taman itu sendirian. Harusnya ia tadi tidak menambah efek dramatis, begitu sesalnya.

Laki-laki tidak akan menyerah karena ini. Besok ia akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia miliki, tekadnya sambil menggenggam kotak beludru merah itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

Ino mengambil sebuah tisu sementara tangan kanannya terus memegang pensil.

Tugas desainnya hanya tinggal satu gambar saja, namun entah kenapa sejak tadi tak ada ide yang masuk ke kepalanya.

Bodoh! ini semua gara-gara laki-laki bodoh itu. Bukan, dia yang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya seorang gadis sepertinya menunggu laki-laki yang tak mungkin mencintainya selama 5 tahun tanpa kepastian?

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan meluncur ke pipi halusnya. Segera ia seka sebelum air mata lainnya ikut jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Dari belakang, ia mendengar suara pintu di ketuk,

"Deidara _aniki_ , masuklah,"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kakak pirangnya—Yanamaka Deidara, selama sepersekian detik pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dan seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa _niisan_?" tanya Ino dari meja belajarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari orang itu.

Orang yang tadi memasuki tadi kamarnya lalu memakaikan sebuah mantel merah marun pada Ino yang masih duduk di meja belajarnya dari belakang.

Ino yang terkejut langsung membalik badannya, tebak siapa itu? Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini,

"Sai- _kun_..." "Hai,"

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk. Tumben kau datang."

"Aku ingin meluruskan yang kemarin," jawab Sai lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Eh?"

"Kemarin, aku ingin melamarmu tapi kau keburu pergi. Jadi bagaimana? Mau bertunangan denganku Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sai sambil menyodorkan kotak itu yang didalamnya terdapat 2 cincin emas putih sederhana.

"Aku... Sai- _kun_ , apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Ino agak ragu

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku, bagaimana?" jawabnya lagi dengan tegas diiringi senyum khasnya

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." jawab gadis itu bahagia sambil mengecup pipi Sai

"Hmm, kau sudah berani rupanya. Ayo menangislah." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum geli

"Untuk apa? Aneh!"

"Karena kau dilamar oleh seorang laki-laki setampan aku tentu saja. Ayo menangislah.." desaknya sambil mengganggu Ino yang mencoba berkonsentrasi menggambar

"Aih, tolong diam sebentar. Ini tugas terakhirku sebelum ujian. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

"Benarkah? Benarkah begitu?" tanya lelaki itu dengan usil sambil terus mengganggu Ino

"Hei! kemari kau anak bandel!" teriak Ino yang sudah hilang kesabaran sambil memukul Sai dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Fin

Bacot author : yaak, ini second ff saya yag lagi-lagi remake dari ff lama saya (dengan judul serupa) jadi kalau kalian ketemu ff yg judulnya sama tapi beda author—Sherry Kim ff tu tetep punya saya ya XD *ditimpug ulekan* maaf aja deh kalo saya Cuma bisa post ff yg diremake-remake aja, lagi sibuk pra kuliah nih. Bahasa gaulnya ospek kekeke~ jadi seperti biasa, terimakasih buat yang udah baca ff aku, mau di review, boleh. Enggak juga boleh. Suka-suka deh. *tapi kalo bisa di review yaa* #maksa.

Dalam waktu dekat ini aku bakal ngepost ff yang "lagi-lagi" remake ff lama XD hueheehehh *tawa sadis* #abaikan

Castnya Sasu-Saku deh, mumpung aku lagi baik, jadi aku bocorin dikit... dikit ajaa :p

Kalo mau secepatanya di post, monggo komen di kolom reviewnyaaa~~

Salam sejahtera!

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


End file.
